Nerdluck Blanko
Blanko is the tallest slow-minded of the Nerdlucks from the Warner Bros. Studios film Space Jam. About him Blanko is a long, slender, and tiny one foot-and-a-half tall insectoid alien with dark blue antennas, blue skin, bug-like purple brown eyes, a lizard-like nose, a light blue chest, dark blue hands with three fingers, brown feet with two toes, a blue tail, and who wears a pink bowtie. After Blanko stole the talent from Shawn Bradley, by forcing his way into Bradley's body in the form of changing into a strange pink liquid to climb up his back and into his brain to steal his talent from the inside, he became a giant and humanoid muscular alien who is 17'9 in height, has dark blue hair, pointy ears, a buck tooth, five fingers, pointy claw-like fingernails, and who wears a basketball uniform and sneakers. As a nerdluck, he speaks in a thick californian accent, has stupid posture, is gangly, lanky, laid-back, and also happens to be the stupidest, clumsiest, and most forgetful of his friends, and seems to exist within his own bizarre reality. As a monstar, he speaks in a thick californian accent, acts friendly towards Michael Jordan and felt sorry for Tweety when he was injured. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985 and SarahSkunky's media, Blanko is married to a female nerdluck named Bianka, and they have four children: two sons named Bluu and Sapphire and two daughters named Leena and Jasmine. Blanko is content to be a nerdluck, but he will only transform into his monstar form only for basketball games, or in case of emergencies. But instead of being an enormous titan who is 17'9, he is now human size at 6'3. He likes taking long walks, adventure novels, and nature. When Blanko transforms into his monstar form, he is such a sweetheart who is easy-going, pure hearted, very sweet, gentle, and is willing to lend a hand to anyone, but gets bullied by his enemies who have referred to him as stupid, ugly, and useless, because they just don’t stop and take the time to get to know him. Family Bianka (wife) Bluu (son) Leena (daughter) Sapphire (son) Jasmine (daughter) Brinko (brother-in-law) Friends Pound, Pumpkin, Nawt, Nawtenia, Bang, Brenda, Bupkus, Bubbles, Brownie, Banana, Beanie, Sarah, Jamie, Adam, and Ethan Enemies Mr. Swackhammer, Redondo, and Roxanne In NimhShambler's Works (Background and family) Immediate Family: Dr. Iota Kodomachi, MD - His mother. Tall, thin, brown, and with rectangular glasses. Zot Kodomachi, esq - His father. Think Blanko if he were an arrogant, smug jerk in silver-wire glasses. Zilch Kodomachi - Elder brother Zip Kodomachi - Younger Sisterg Coming from a very, very wealthy family in the premier, highest rank, made for the only upper, upper, upper, upper class of their kind Sector M, he has started life as "The Rich Boy". His home was one of immense opulence and extravagance--three stories high, sprawling, palatial. It was dome-shaped, and the lawn and garden was well kept, along with the house itself, by a staff of no less than 150 servants (maids, butlers, gardeners, guards, chefs, etcetera) at attendance at any given time. So, one would think that Blanko wanted for nothing, right? Incorrect. While he had every thing that money could buy, he was still wanting: love. Both of his parents were narcissistic, egotistical monsters that are very likely mild sociopaths (with their inability to feel any real feelings for anyone, or understand anyone else's feelings or point of view). His mother hatched on the distant world Karkaukasi (a world inhabited by human-like peoples--''human corpse-like ''peoples, giving rise to the epithet "Skullies") as her parents, Doctors Kanabe and Kanabe, both worked studying these peoples. As the Karkaukasi do not like to speak if they can help from it (all of them are telepathics and telekinetics), they altered "Imperial Basic" into what they thought was a better, cleaner version of Imperial Basic--giving Blanko's mother an oxfordian english accent. Both were negligent parents, caring more about themselves and furthering their careers and reputations than about raising any children. His mother would often tell him: "F--off, mummy's doing something important...", while his father would simply walk away. So sycophantic were they that they feigned his brother's death when he hatched blind rather than face the perceived shame of having a blind child (sand-bagging a coffin, mock funeral, headstone, burial plot, the works). They locked Zilch in the attic, above Blanko's father's elegant, 3rd floor study and library, sneaking in a tutor under cover of darkness and paying him heavily to teach Zilch to "read" their version of Braille--the Imperial Written Language for the Blind, or IWLB, and kept him secret from the two younger children (Blanko discovered him by happy accident). His sister, however, is a genius, holding not only the highest IQ on Tsun, but in the entire Empire. Zip was pushed to her breaking point and disowned after becoming an engineer. Blanko himself was, at the best of times, ignored as the unwanted, idiot-child, and at the worst of times told, to his face, by both parents: "You should have dead-hatched", "I wish we never conceived you", "You're a failure and a disappointment of a son.", "We deserve better than you, idiot. Moron. Doofus. Philistine.", "You are not good enough to be our son. We wish you would die so we could be rid of you." One can only be told that they are stupid and inferior for so long before they begin to believe it themselves, and that's just what he did. He is surprisingly clever--able to think outside of the box easily, though he never lets anyone see this...no one beside his grandma Slap Kanabe, the Sociologist who studied the culture of the Karkaukasi so long ago. She, having faith in him, sent him her old notes from the first few years after she arrived. Even so, this was not enough to repair the damage done, and he began, simply, not caring at school. He befriend a girl named Nox Ishida, who would later convince the high school drop-out to work at the amusement park, as it seemed like easy work that they could easily blow off. Though he had strong, romantic feelings for Miss Ishida, she did not return them, simply wanting to be friends (with benefits, sometimes). She kept him hanging on far too long, and he moved on. Slowly he fell in love with a grey-brown Nerdluck girl named Nour Takami. As Nour had spent most of her life teased because of her colour, she was rather shy. This shyness led to an odd ability: she could go pretty much anywhere she wanted unnoticed. She could stand next to someone for quite a time without them noticing her, earning her the nick-names "Ninja" and "Noppera-bo". She often felt dejected, but Blanko fell for her quick, and she him. He misses her greatly, though he is now bound, forever, to earth through a life-bond with a human being. He swears that one day, he will find Sweet Miss Takami again. Family Extended: Grands Kodomachi - His father's parents. Professors, both. Grands Kanabe - while his grandmother loves him and believes in him, she can't leave Karkaukus (for the same reason he can now never leave earth). His grandfather Kanabe, however, sees him as an ignoramus and a shame to the family line. Aunt on mother's side - Married out-of-species. Disowned. Aunt on father's side - Owner of "Tsun-shine cleaning", a service that cleans murder scenes and suicides up. Her husband is a detective, and her son, Bereft, is a "Finder", a bounty-hunter and finder-of-lost-people in one. Family Desired: Nour Takami/Kodomachi - His grey-brown scaled, green-bow-tied, nopperabo-like wife. Children Kodomachi - He'd like to name a daughter "Mazzy", he says, though it breaks his people's modern nomenclature. Role in i had trouble in getting to solla sollew In I had trouble in getting to solla sollew blanko is the solla sollew traveler who has trouble in the pride lands while getting bitten or stung he met pumbaa and Timon they We’re traveling to solla sollew on the beautiful river Banks where they never had troubles at least very few. He met sir Kirby and his army to defeat hyenas. however there were more than 4 hyenas sir Kirby and his army ran away and abandoned blanko Ming face to face with the hyenas while he made it to solla sollew i had trouble in getting to solla sollew Nerdluck Blanko sketch 2.png Nerdluck Blanko sketch.png Monstar Blanko sketch 2.png Monstar Blanko sketch.png Nerdluck Blanko screenshot.png Monstar Blanko screenshot.png Blanko 2.png Bianka kisses Blanko.png|Bianka kissing Blanko drawn by SarahSkunky MissIshida.jpg|Miss Nox Ishida Nour_Takami.jpg Blanko's first kiss by SarahSkunky.png The nerdlucks 5.png The nerdlucks 4.png The nerdlucks 3.png The nerdlucks 2.png The nerdlucks.png The nerdlucks and their monstar forms.png Blanko 3.png Michael Jordan and the monstars.png Blanko 4.png Blanko and Michael Jordan.png The monstars and friends.png The monstars.png The nerdlucks by Lindsay Stewart.png|The Nerdlucks by drawn by Lindsay Stewart Blanko's monstar to human comparison by Lindsay Stewart.png|Blanko as a monstar and a human by drawn by Lindsay Stewart Bupkus and Blanko drawn by SarahSkunky.png|Bupkus and Blanko in a romantic relationship drawn by SarahSkunky The nerdlucks by SarahSkunky.png|The nerdlucks drawn by SarahSkunky Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|Loonatics Unleashed-styled nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou The nerdlucks by KessieLou.png|The nerdlucks drawn by KessieLou Space Jam coloring book page 18.png Space Jam coloring book page 16.png Space Jam coloring book page 9.png Space Jam coloring book page 5.png Blanko model sheet.png Blanko's alternate costume.png|Blanko drawn by Alex Siquig Monstars bus.png Monstars advertisement 2.png Monstars advertisement.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Space Jam, Blanko's name is ブレンコ, which is romanized as "Burenko", and pronounced as "Boo-ray-n-co". In Japan, his voice actress for his nerdluck form is Rie Ishizuka, while his voice actor for his monstar form is Sosuke Komori. His scientific name on the "Aliens From Moron Mountain" blueprint is Dopus Elongatus. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with bowties Category:Blue characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists